Dave Jewell
Dave has been a professional freestyler for many years and is the first paid professional disc sports athlete in the state of Wisconsin. He performed for the Air Aces Frisbee Show. He has taken his show worldwide and continues to travel spreading the joy of Frisbee wherever he goes. Freestyle WI State Freestyle Frisbee Champion: 1980 Partner Dave DeRemer, 1982 Partners Dave DeRemer and Steve Jennings 1983 Partners Dave DeRemer and Steve Jennings 1986 Partners Steve Jennings and Dave Moore 1987 Partner Steve Jennings 1989 Partner Brad Wendt 1995 Partner Steve Jennings World Freestyle Frisbee Championships: 5th Place 1985; 4th Place 1984 & 1988; 2nd Place 1987 1984 4th place with Steve Jennings and Dave DeRemer 1985 5th place with Steve Jennings and Dave DeRemer 1987 2nd place with Steve Jennings and Paul Smith * Video of their routine 1988 4th place with Steve Jennings and Matt Jones Milwaukee Brewers at County Stadium 1982 Penant Race Pre-game show; with Dave DeRemer and Steve Jennings Milwaukee Summerfest Sports Stage headliners 1982 - 1991 with Steve Jennings, Dave DeRemer and Matt Jones 1984 "Miller Beer Freestyle Team": Dave Jewell & Steve Jennings * Tastes Great - Less Filling Campaign Tour * Florida Spring Break with the Fix, Modern English, and Celebrities such as Rollie Fingers, Tom Heinein, and others. 1985 - 88 Spring Break in Ft Lauderdale, Daytona and Miami, FL 1985 - 1989 "Discraft Flying Aces" 2 or 3 person show team: Dave Jewell, Brian Hayes, Harvey Brandt, Paul Smith, Steve Jennings. At least 100 each year. * 50% midwest * 40% east coast * 10%west * Here's the show 1982 Oceans Routine with Dave Jewell, Steve Jennings, & Dave DeRemer Ultimate U.W. Madison Ultimate 1978-1987 * Coach: 1983, 1984, 1985 * MVP 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981, 1982 Directed Ultimate tournaments. Disc Golf 1986 State Champion 1999 WI Disc Golf Tour Grandmaster Championship * Won 3 Tournaments. Last place in 3, but won the Ace Pool in all three (Baraboo, Eau-Claire, and Pickle). Won $145 and The Skins trophy at Sandy Point. 1999-2004 Ran Wednesday Night Doubles 2001-2007 Run Saturday Doubles From Vallarta-Ast Disc Golf Course at Token Creek Park 1995-? Runs Friday Night Skins at Elver Park Overall 1979 4th MTA at Nationals 1984 All Around Champion. The World Flying Disc Midwest Qualifier 1985 and 1986 Midwset WFDC discathon champion Dave has directed or co-directed many years of Wisconsin State Overall Championships. 8 time Wisconsin freestyle champion 6 top five finishes at World freestyle championship Dave Jewell Free World Tour Dave travels the world extensively to share his love of the sport of Frisbee with as many people and cultures as he can. Here is a list of where he has been reported to be seen so far: # Fiji # Jamaica # Belize # Thailand # Guam # Canada # Honduras # Costa Rica # Panama # Nicaragua # El Salvador # Guatemala # Bonaire # Curacao # Trinidad # St. Johns # Virgin Islands # Greneda # St. Vincent # Dominica # Guadelupe # Puerto Rico # Cuba # Indonesia # Australia # New Zealand # Columbia # Venezuela # Ecuador # Japan # Egypt # Jordan # Saudi Arabia # Germany # England # Israel # Cayman Islands # Malaysia # Switzerland # Italy # Liechtenstein # France # St. Lucia # St. Martin # Antigua # Peru # and counting 7752.jpeg|Dave Jewell teaching free style 7756.jpeg|Dave 1976 mountain Freestyle catch 7758.jpeg|Freestyle routine 7760.jpeg|Golfing around the world 7765.jpeg|The Alfred Boys UW La Crosse Category:People